pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoku (Adventures)
Ryoku is a character in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Ryoku had short gray hair and a mustache. He was dressed in a long green robe with a Team Plasma insignia and a matching tall cap. Personality Biography Ryoku was one of the Sages that stood by Ghetsis and claimed the Pokémon were enslaved by humans. To free the Pokémon from humans, Ghetsis sent Ryoku to protect Reshiram's temple in the Unova Desert.B2W2007: Unforgettable Memories In a castle, Ryoku and the rest of the sages watched as Ghetsis was crowning N, declaring him as the king of Team Plasma, and announce their mission to liberate Pokémon.B&W008: Listening to Pokémon Platinum arc The Seven Sages started to rise in power in Unova region. The Interpol took note of their shady activites, and sent Looker from Sinnoh to deal with the situation.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Black & White arc Ryoku and the rest of the sages listened to the Shadow Triad's report on N. Ghetsis mused that N was trying to solve an unsolvable formula.B&W007: Letting Go Ryoku was in front of the Relic Castle with a RageCandyBar, where he waited for his Team Plasma Grunts to reunite with him so that they could enter castle. Since one of the grunts was missing, Ryoku figured he had to leave him behind and go with the group he had. He stood at the temple, waiting for Volcarona's awakening.B&W022: To Make a Musical Ryoku, Giallo, Rood and Zinzolin were at the castle. They were displeased that the Gym Leaders have banded together to stop their efforts in taking the Dark Stone, but Giallo stated that the Shadow Triad has been given powerful forces to stop the Gym Leaders. They also noticed Ghetsis leaving, who announced he would "go underground".B&W035: The Battle Within With the recent incidents of Team Plasma, Black swore to defeat the whole organization, as they were threatening the Pokémon League's opening in question.B&W043: Tooth and Claw The Seven Sages, as well as Anthea and Concordia, watched as N struggled to befriend Zekrom. The Seven Sages were concerned, as Zekrom inflicted pain on their king, but Ghetsis reminded N had to do this on his own, in order to be recognized as a hero. The other sages were sad, thinking ordinary trainers would capture Zekrom and think of it as their servant, and was why they thought of their goal to liberate Pokémon as noble.B&W044: The Cold Hard Truth Rood, Ryoku, Gorm, Bronius and Giallo were below the Pokémon League, making preparations when Brycen confronted them. The latter had Cryogonal emit the ice chain, but the Plasma Sages held Hawes, thus preventing Brycen from attacking. Once Brycen was disposed of, the Plasma Sages gathered with Ghetsis when N's Castle emerged from the ground. They were surprised, however, when seven trainers - Logan, Andy, Chris, Trish, Shoku, Jeremy and Geoff - arrived to confront them.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth As Reshiram confronted Zekrom, the spectators cheered on, wondering which dragon would win. The Seven Sages were disappointed in these people, viewing the confrontation as a mere battle. To prevent the trainers from rescuing the Gym Leaders, the sages sent their Pokémon to battle them.B&W061: The Power of Dreams The Team Plasma sages were in shock as to how the trainers even reached this place, who exclaimed it was their ideal to live together with their Pokémon, and sharing their dreams with them. The trainers successfully released the Gym Leaders, shocking the sages, as mere commoners have outsmarted them. In the middle of the battle, the sages disappeared from the field.B&W062: Homecoming Black 2 & White 2 arc When speaking to Blake, Leo remembered the Seven Sages that caused trouble during the Unova Pokémon League.B2W2001: The Transfer Student As he took a ship to Castelia City, Blake spoke to Looker, telling their next mission would be to capture Ryoku and Bronius, who were spotted in the city.B2W2010: Choir Tournament Bronius and Ryoku were at the sewers of Castelia City. Roxie, Hugh, Blake and Whitley went to battle Team Plasma forces, but the sages had the grunts have their Muk fire sludge at the trainers.B2W2011: Angry Boy Blake managed to find a way to defeat the Team Plasma sages and asked of Looker to send them to the police. However, he felt these forces were a distraction, which made Bronius and Ryoku impressed by his observation. Blake also felt a cold air coming from a passage, which made Ryoku and Bronius remark how "the leader's goal has been fulfilled".B2W2012: Cold Storage Battle Finding out Whitley was the Team Plasma grunt he has been searching for, Blake explained one of his missions was to capture the Team Plasma sages, including Ryoku.B2W2016: Flying Ship When Rood spoke to Hugh about the divergence in the Team Plasma organization, the latter remembered Ryoku and Bronius, who were supported by grunts wearing black outfits instead of white ones.B2W2019 Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Male characters